


His Legacy

by ttacticianmagician



Series: Belated Dedue Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dedue Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Spoilers for Flayn's backstory, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), implied Dimitri/Dedue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttacticianmagician/pseuds/ttacticianmagician
Summary: When King Dimitri died, Dedue spent the next 20 years guarding his grave. He would have lived the rest of his life this way if it wasn't for a visit from an eternally youthful girl.Written for Dedue Week 2020 Day 7: Future
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Flayn & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Belated Dedue Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	His Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed the tags, this story contains spoilers for the end of the game, the character epilogues, and Flayn's backstory.
> 
> I decided to write this story because Dedue and Dimitri's paired ending is so good but it makes me so sad. I don't mean to undermine it, but I felt like writing a little something to ease the pain. Also Flayn is best girl and the relationship she has with Dedue and Dimitri is so sweet.

Dedue never thought that he would outlive Dimitri.

But he did. His Majesty, the Savior King of Faerghus, succumbed to illness when he was 45 years old. Everyone lamented about his early death, and there was a grand funeral to mourn his passing. It seemed like the entire population of Fodlan and beyond were in attendance. The funeral lasted for several days, and after it was over, Dedue took up a post by his grave.

What remained of Dimitri was a simple headstone, carved with his name, years, and a loving epitaph. "Beloved husband, father, and friend, before king." Dedue thought it was fitting, considering how modest Dimitri was in life. There was a bigger, more elaborate memorial for him in Fhirdiad, designed explicitly for the masses. But his body ended up in this small gravesite, which was reserved for the Blaiddyd family. Not many people knew of its location, which meant that the only visitors Dedue saw were close family and friends.

Dimitri's son and wife visited often. They always left flowers behind. Their visits became less frequent when Dimitri's son became king and didn't have as much free time as before.

Some of the Blue Lions visited more than others. Felix was the most common guest, as he stopped by whenever business demanded he travelled to Fhirdiad. Sylvain and Ingrid used to show up just as often, but their appearances dwindled as they started a family together. Ashe became the head of House Gaspard, so he lived too far away to visit a lot. Annette was busy with her work in Fhirdiad's School of Sorcery, and Mercedes was occupied with the restoration of Garreg Mach. 

They, and other allies during the war against the Empire, still made an effort to visit at least once a year. As time passed, their visits revolved less around Dimitri and more around Dedue. The taciturn man of Duscur ended up building a shack next to the graveyard so he could guard it every hour of the day. But such a simple lifestyle did not lend itself to much company. His friends tried to make up for his self-inflicted loneliness by writing letters when they couldn't make it there and socializing with him when they could. 

Dedue appreciated their concerns. He really did. Sometimes his solitude weighed heavily on his shoulders and almost kept him from fulfilling his duty. But overall, his life was better than it seemed. Out here, away from everyone else, he found peace that he lacked since the start of the war. No longer did he have to march into battle against enemy soldiers. He did not have to deal with the paperwork and headaches that came with being His Majesty's close confidant. Now, Dedue had time for hobbies that he didn't have time for before, like gardening and cooking. He planted flowers and other ornamental plants in the graveyard, making it a beautiful final resting place for his liege. He created dishes with the vegetables he grew and the fish he caught and recorded his experimental recipes in a journal. 

And, whenever he stood watch over Dimitri's grave, he had him all to himself. Dedue talked to his headstone often, about simple subjects like how Dimitri's son was doing or what he cooked today. The silence that the grave responded with didn't bother him. Just knowing that Dimitri was listening was good enough for Dedue.

The years dragged on. It got harder for the loyal man to continue his solitary lifestyle. His back ached as he tended to the flowers. His hands wobbled as he chopped vegetables. He couldn't stand by Dimitri's grave anymore, and had to craft a chair to sit down in. 

The visitors had all but stopped as well. Some of them moved on ahead to join Dimitri. Others decided to spend their remaining years with their living loved ones, rather than with a dead king and a dying vassal. Dedue did not begrudge them that. It was his choice to stay here, by His Majesty's side, and he would not force that upon anyone else.

Which was why the appearance of a certain, green-haired girl surprised him.

She looked just as young and vibrant as she was during their academy years. There was nary a wrinkle on her face, nor were any scars of war. If it weren't for her letter from days earlier, notifying him of her arrival, he would have dismissed her as a ghost conjured by his old age.

"Hello, Dedue." Flayn greeted him.

"Flayn." He said simply. Honestly, he still couldn't believe his eyes.

"I am certain that you have many questions about my… youthful appearance." She laughed sheepishly. "But may I come in?"

Dedue nodded. Flayn seated herself in a chair while he poured her some tea. Her eyes were wide as she surveyed his meager living space. His house was basically one giant room, with a fireplace for cooking in one corner, a full suit of armor in another corner, a worn-out bed in yet another, and few other furniture in between. The walls, although clean, showed their age with specks of dirt and unknown stains. Hanging on those decrepit walls was a battle axe, coated with dust from disuse.

"Dedue, you surely deserve better than this." She remarked as she sipped her tea from a chipped cup.

"It does not take much to guard a grave." Dedue gulped down his own tea. "It has been quite peaceful here over the last few years."

"A few years? And I thought I was the one who lost track of time easily."

Dedue shrugged. A few years, two decades, it didn't matter to him. He gave them all gladly to His Majesty.

But her odd phrasing, combined with her strange youthfulness, piqued his curiosity once again. "Didn't you wish to explain yourself?" He asked.

"Ah. I did." Flayn gently set down her teacup. "Forgive me. In all my long years, this may be the first time I had this conversation with someone besides my brother."

A pause. Dedue stared intently at her. Figuring out that he didn't become much of a talker since they last met, Flayn continued on.

"As you probably already know, I do not age. Well, to be more precise, I age very slowly. I estimate that it would be another 1000 years before I look like a young woman."

" 'Another' 1000 years?" Dedue narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I was born at the start of the Adrestian Empire's reign. But during the War of Heroes, I suffered from a serious injury and fell into a deep sleep. I think I woke up shortly before your time at the Officer's Academy started."

"So you slept for roughly 1000 years." Dedue was distantly reminded of the excuse the Professor gave for her five year absence. 

"Yes. A remarkable feat, so I have been told." Flayn did not smile at her own joke. "But I missed so much during my slumber. I slept through the birth of a new religion, the rise and fall of nations, the birth and deaths of kings and tyrants. When I awoke, I was in a different world, one without friends. The only person I could trust was my brother, Seteth. And now…"

Flayn sniffled. "I fell asleep again after the war. I just woke up a few days ago, and so much has changed. Dimitri is gone. He was so young when I last saw him…"

She buried her face in her hands, tears seeping through her fingers. Dedue held out a handkerchief for her to take. Instead of accepting it, she grabbed his arm and cuddled it like he was the one buried in this cemetery.

"I did not even get to say goodbye!" Flayn wailed. "And now I will never have the chance to! My longevity means that I will never get to see my friends again! It's not fair!"

"It is not." He murmured. He thought he had it tough, living long past Dimitri's death. But what if he was like Flayn, cursed to spend an eternity in this world, making friends only to watch them for? Or worse, fall asleep and then wake up to find out that they passed on without you?

Dedue crept closer so Flayn could cry on his shoulder. The two of them huddled together, sharing their sadness in silence. They stayed like that until Flayn calmed down and Dedue asked her about something on his mind.

"Did you want to see His Majesty?"

"I would love to." Flayn wiped away her tears. "But I must ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"Do you plan on spending the rest of your days here?"

That question took him off guard. She was such a teary, drippy mess earlier that Dedue instinctively tried to comfort her. And now she was the one that was comforting him?

His answer, however, still formed readily on his lips. "Of course."

"Why?" Flayn frowned. "Is it not boring, to be alone save for the company of the dearly departed?"

"It is tranquil." Dedue wasn't sure if he could properly refute her question, since he did find this life a little dull at times. "And I am not entirely alone. There is much natural beauty here, and His Majesty."

"You still call Dimitri by his title…" Flayn mumbled.

"I do." Out of habit by this point, Dedue silently added.

"But surely there are other people you care about, besides Dimitri. What about the rest of the Blue Lions, or the Professor?"

"They have their own lives. This is mine."

"Is it? Surely you know, by being so close to Dimitri, that the dead hold no power over the living. You should not feel obligated to waste away here."

Dedue flinched. He did not like hearing his words out of her mouth. She had every right to say them, since she was a dear friend of Dimitri, but the truth they held pricked his heart.

"I… am sorry if I overstepped." Flayn shook her head. "I did not mean to say you do not live a happy life here. But I suppose I had another reason to visit you when I heard that you alone tended to his grave. I know what it is like to outlive those you love. So I also know how important it is to cherish those that are still here."

His tongue felt like lead in his mouth. Since he couldn't think of anything in response, Flayn kept on talking. 

"After I say farewell to Dimitri, I plan to visit my other friends and experience the present world during my travels. So when I fall asleep again, I will not feel as though I missed anything."

"An admirable goal." Her confession coaxed a response out Dedue's throat.

"Thank you. But I want you to come with me."

Dedue froze again. She was suggesting the unthinkable. He could not leave Dimitri, not while he still drew breath. When the young prince saved him a long time ago, he promised that he would, in return, spend the rest of his life protecting him. That promise still held even if one of them was dead.

Besides, he was not fit to travel. At the age of 66, he was not a spry young man that could march across the continent and back anymore. And wouldn't people find it suspicions if an elder like him journeyed with a girl that couldn't possibly pass as a relative?

"I am aware of what I am asking." Flayn sighed. "You do not have to make your decision right away. I need to rest here for a few days anyway."

"Where will you stay?" Dedue gestured to the rest of the room. There was only one bed and no walls to allow for any privacy.

"Hm. Well, that provides motivation for a quick answer, does it not?"

"I suppose. And my answer is no."

"Oh. How disappointing."

"It is not because I do not sympathize with you." On the contrary, he was deeply touched by her brief speech. "But I cannot leave Dimitri unguarded. He was my only reason for living when he was here, and he continues to be the sole purpose of my life even in death."

"I understand what you are saying. But…" Flayn trailed off as she pondered on what to say. It sounded like she knew how she felt, but struggled to put it into words.

After a few seconds, she finally formed a response. "But Dimitri is not buried under the gravestone outside. He lives on in the hearts he has touched, the land he has restored, and the legacy he has built. Do you not wish to see the Duscur you two revitalized? Will you not let the children you two saved give their thanks? There is much more to Dimitri than what is in this patch of land. You should come with me and guard that instead."

Dedue breathed deeply and presses a hand over his face. All of this was true. After the war ended, Dimitri and Dedue worked tirelessly to repair the damages of the conflict. They managed to give Duscur's land and heart back to its people. They built countless orphanages and instituted public education. They tore down the Crest system that plagued Fodlan's people for so long. They accomplished so much, yet all Dedue was concerned about for the longest time was the grave marker outside his shack.

Was it alright for him to leave it behind? Once he started considering the possibility, the potent mixture of guilt and grief struck him all at once. It pained him to outlive His Majesty. He didn't feel like he deserved his extra years. Perhaps his regret was one of the unspoken reasons why he lived so modestly, next to a graveyard, and simply watched the world pass him by. He needed to give the remainder of his life to Dimitri. If he didn't do so, then it would be akin to forgetting the promise he made and the bond they shared...

... There was another promise he made to Dimitri, one sworn on the great bridge of Myrddin. It was just after Dedue reunited with his prince. Dimitri was not in the best state of mind, but even he was able to recognize the miracle that brought them together. Afraid of losing his friend again, he made Dedue promise that he would not throw his life away for his sake, and Dedue agreed.

Was he throwing his life away now, by spending each day beside a gravestone? He felt slightly ashamed that it took the appearance of another long-lost friend to remember his second promise, but perhaps he needed her wisdom to realize it. Because of her age, she was cognizant of the fleeting lives of humans, and knew how to appreciate them best. She suffered through the same pain as he did, as evident from her crying, yet she found the strength to carry on in a way that would make Dimitri proud.

Still, leaving behind the life he cultivated over the last 20 years was not an easy thing to do. "You can stay here while I think about your offer." Dedue eventually admitted.

* * *

_ During the Imperial year 1231, Dedue Molinaro made his last public appearances. He visited the capital city of Fhirdiad, the lands of House Gautier, Fraldarius, and Gaspard, the region of Duscur, and Garreg Mach Monastery. Accompanying him was a strange young girl that seemed to have known Dedue for a lifetime, despite her age. It was said that he was seen smiling for the first time since King Dimitri's passing. After around a year of travelling, Dedue determined that the world was in good hands and returned to his home in the outskirts of Fhirdiad with the girl. Sometime later, he passed away peacefully in his sleep, and then was buried beside his liege and lifelong companion.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my Dedue Week fics. If you have been reading all of them, thank you very much! It was fun to write short stories about a character who is quickly becoming one of my favorites.


End file.
